Zodiac raft
| Last= | Owned=''Kahana'' crew | Status=Unknown after time shifts }} The Zodiac raft was a small inflatable raft used to ferry people and supplies between the Kahana and the shore. After Michael disabled the Kahana's engines, Minkowski and Brandon took the Zodiac raft in an abortive trip to the Island. Two other crew members later tried to steal the raft to escape the freighter, but the attempted desertion was thwarted by Captain Gault. Gault later told Desmond and Sayid to leave the freighter, but Desmond insisted on staying on the freighter. Sayid then was given the Zodiac raft by Gault so he could travel back to the island to start ferrying survivors back to the Kahana. Gault told Sayid to make sure he navigated the raft on a bearing of 305. When Sayid arrived on the Island Faraday took over and took six survivors, including Aaron, Sun, and Jin to the Kahana. After successfully finishing the first trip Daniel, knowing about secondary protocol, asked both Charlotte and Miles to be with him on the second trip, which he may have known would be the last one. Both of them refused though, choosing to stay on the Island, so Daniel took another five survivors of Flight 815. The raft was in the ocean when the sky lit up, followed by the disappearance of the Island. The Zodiac raft with everyone on it was in the Island's radius, and was moved with the Island. Daniel returned the Zodiac to the beach. Several flashes later, Sawyer and his group found the Zodiac raft missing. First trip These survivors were on the first trip to the Kahana. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Status | Role |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Daniel Faraday | Deceased | Prominent; Physicist. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#00B7EB;" | | Aaron Littleton | Alive, off Island, living with grandmother. | Semi-prominent. Young child, son of Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Jin | Dead, drowned with Sun on Widmores submarine. | Prominent. Husband of Sun. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Sun | Dead, drowned with Jin on Widmores submarine. | Prominent. Wife of Jin. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Deceased when the Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Deceased when the Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Deceased when the Kahana exploded (Day 100). | Follower; redshirt. |} Second trip These survivors were on the second trip to the Kahana. The raft never made it to the Kahana. It was in the water when the Island moved and it moved with the Island. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#cccddd;" | Picture | Name | Status | Role |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Daniel Faraday | Deceased, shot by Eloise Hawking, his mother, in 1977. | Prominent; Physicist. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Craig | Presumed deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Steve Jenkins | Unknown, did not return on the second raft trip (likely a production error). Presumed deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Presumed deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Unknown, did not return on the second raft trip (likely a production error). Presumed deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Unnamed | Presumed deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A" | | Neil "Frogurt" | Deceased. Killed in the flaming arrow attack. | Follower; redshirt |} Trivia }} *In the Season 4 finale, the raft left the beach with Daniel, Craig, Steve Jenkins, and three unnamed passengers (Lisa R., Steve Tanizaki and Unknown #1 according to Background cast/middle section survivors). However in the premiere of Season 5, the raft returned with Daniel, Craig, two unnamed passengers (Lisa R. and Unknown #1) and then Neil, who was not seen aboard the raft in Season 4. In addition to Neil suddenly appearing on the raft, Steve Jenkins and a background survivor, played by Steve Tanizaki, were not on the raft returning to the beach in Season 5. de:Zodiac-Schlauchboot fr:Zodiac du Kahana ru:Зодиак Category:Vehicles